lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WageGannon6/LEGO Dimensions Ideas: Part 2 (Playable Character Ideas Abilities) (WIP)
Hey guys, WageGannon6 here again to bring you a continuation of ideas for LEGO Dimensions, this time I will talk about the playable characters I mentioned in the first part of blog's abilities. Link to Part 1 Plants Vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2 Imp Imp is catagorized with the smallest playable characters like Gimli, Bart, Gollum, & Slimer. In that case, one of his abilities would have to be the Mini Access ability. He would also use his guns for the Target ability and the Laser ability. Super Brainz Super Brainz is catagorized with the strongest playable characters like Superman, Cragger, Cyborg, etc. thus, giving him the Super Strength ability. He is even given a new ability known as "Tornado ability" which he uses the Turbo Twister and acts like Spinjitzu, but is renamed to "Tornado" to make this ability appropriate for characters not from Ninjago. He would even use his lasers just like Imp for the Laser ability and since he is a superhero, he is also given the Flight ability. Captain Dreadbeard For this pirate zombie, he would use his Scurvy Scattershot for the Target ability. He is also able to hid into a barrel, which acts as Stealth ability and it can explode which can destroy silver lego objects, thus giving the barrel to have 2 abilitys in 1. He is also able to summon Parrot Pal which acts like the Drone ability. Team Fortress 2 NOTE: I know someone has already created a blog discussing ideas for TF2, but just because he got to discuss first doesn't mean I can't, right? Anyways, time to explain these characters abilities. Engineer Engineer is catagorized as one of the mechanic or doctor like type playable characters like Emmet, Doc Brown, The Doctor, Jay, etc. Since he is a builder, he is able to build Dispenser and Teleporters which gives him an exclusive ability called "Build ability". He is also able to fix blue lego objects giving him the Fix-It ability. Medic Due to being a doctor, Medic can use his Medigun to heal allies in Co-Op mode giving him an exclusive ability called "Heal ability". Unfortunatley, that is the only ability I can think of at the moment for him. Spy Spy is catagorized as one of the sneaky-type characters which would give him the Stealth ability. And since he is equipped with a knife, he is able to cut lego vines. A very unique ability for him would be the "Disguise ability" which where he is able to disguise as any enemies he is fighting in combat. The options depend on what types he is fighting. For instance, if he is in The Wizard of Oz, he can disguise himself as a guard. Scout Scout is catagorized as a fast playable character. Which would give him the Super Speed ability. He is also able to double jump, which gives him the Acrobatics ability. He is even given the Target ability, which he can use "The Sandman" to hit baseballs which stun enemies. He can even use his Cleavers in a fashion to the Boomerrang ability. Solider Due to Solider equiped with a rocket launcher, he can use it to destory silver lego objects which would give him the Silver Lego Blowup ability. He can also use the rocket launcher for an exclusive ability known as "Rocket Jump ability" where he is able to jump really high with is rocket launcher. Pyro Since Pyro has the ability to delfect rockets, he is given an exclusive ability called "Explosive Block ability" where he is able to deflect explosive projectiles that are about to hit him. And in a similair manner to the Scooby Fire Snack, he can use his flamethrower in a way of the Laser ability. Demoman Demoman seems to be equipped mostly with weapons that shoot explosive projectiles, which will allow him to use his Grenade Launcher for destroying silver lego objects giving him the Sliver Lego Blowup ability as well. He is also given an exclusive ability known as "Charge ability", where he gets a boost and can charge into enemies which deals with lots of damage. Heavy Just like Super Brainz, Heavy is also a strong playable character which gives him the Super Strength ability. He can also eat Sandviches, which allow him to use the Sonar Smash ability in a similair fashion to how Homer uses his Buzz Cola. Sniper Due to Sniper using his Sniper Rifle, he is given the Target ability. However, unlike most character who are given this ability. Sniper can shoot enemies from really far. He can even use his Jarate for growth by throwing it. (Strange, isn't it?) This is all I can think of for now, I will update this later on so the list is currently a work in progress. So, stay tuned! Category:Blog posts